


Change In My Pocket

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, tag_2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew having change in your pocket could do so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change In My Pocket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dS_Tiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dS_Tiff/gifts).



> This was written as part of the prompt challenge and mine was 'Change in my pocket'
> 
> Thank you to my good friend beta ds_Tiff, you did an amazing job, thank you for your help in getting this right.
> 
>  OK you ready.. ButterflyGhost this is the prompt i am setting you.....'Passion'

As a Detective, you would think Ray would get used to dealing with bad situations, but it’s not that simple. He’s learnt that you just have to hold in your feelings until you are alone, or in the arms of someone you love. 

 

Standing by the crash site Ray watches as the lifeless body of a little girl no more three years old is cut out of the car and her mother who is barely hanging on to life is put into the back of a waiting ambulance. Ray feels sick as this was the result of a teenager high on drugs who decided to take his mother’s new car for a spin, and what do you know, Ray thinks to himself, not a mark on him.

 

Shaking himself Ray was back from the memory of that awful day. He was back standing in line at the grocery store. He’d been given four days off by his boss and friend with the words, _'Go home, relax, get away for a few days'._

 

There were two in front of him, a man with more baby food then he thought possible and a young boy with a doll, the old fashioned kind, which was sweet looking. 

 

The teller smiled at the man who had the baby food, lots of baby food, as she asked, “How many children do you have Sir?”

 

Very tired eyes met hers and as he answered his voice matched those eyes, “We have a three year old, a set of one year old twins and my wife just gave birth to five more, we didn't know there would be five, the doctors never said it was going to be that many.”

 

Her eyes widened at that and she answered softly back to him, “Wow that must have been a shock, but congratulations. You sure have your hands full, hope you have extra help at home with them.”

 

Wiping his face he replied, “Yes thankfully, my sister lives on one side of us and my wife’s parents live on the other, so we thankfully have lots of help.”

 

The teller shook her head in wonder, watching him leave and then she turned to her next customer.

 

The little boy with the doll stepped up, going up on his tip toes he handed her the doll, his little voice sounding sweet, “I'd like to buy this please.”

 

Smiling she asked, “Who is the doll for young man?”

 

Peering over the counter he spoke with glee, “It's for my new sister, my daddy said I can give it to her, she got born last night.”

 

With warmth in her heart at what the little boy was doing for his sister the teller asked, “And what is your sister called?”

 

Smiling very widely he replied, “She is called Rebecca Jane Smith.” 

 

Smiling just as widely as the boy because it was an infectious smile that he had, she looked at the money the little boy had given her. She saw he didn't have enough. She glanced at Ray who was next in line, they seemed to speak with their eyes and he stepped forward. 

 

Smiling Ray spoke to the young boy, “That is very nice of you, I am sure your sister will love the doll.” Turning to the teller without the little boy seeing he took change from his pocket to bring it up to the amount needed to pay for the doll.

 

As the boy little boy thanked them and ran to his Dad, Ray thought about the last few days. He realised that as well as bad there was also good stuff in the world. That little boy had renewed his faith that not everyone was horrid, there was light in the world too. Who would have known that the change in his pocket could have made such a difference to a little boy. 

 

The End

 


End file.
